Deception
by random-jack
Summary: A twisted truth...An unseen enemy...An enemy behind the enemy...Rules broken...a team torn apart. No one ever sees the truth untill its to late. Untill then...Deception. HG/GL (eventually) possible other pairings. No BM/WW. First Fanfic Ever. Please R R i don't mind what you say. -Cancelled-
1. Interuptions

Random-Jack

Deception Book 1.…maybe

Chapter 1

Interruptions

"The last of the Thanagarian fleet has dropped out of range of our sensors" came the voice of Mister Terrific.

"Okay terrific, keep an eye out for any further developments but otherwise do not disturb any founders from now until further notice, its going to be a long night "sighed superman.

The founders room is a small room with nothing more than a few computers and a large silver semi-circle table with seven chairs, as superman took his seat he looked to his fellow founders to read there emotions, Flash looked confused with himself, Wonder Woman looked furious, Lantern was doing his best not to look at anything, J'onn was unreadable and batman just looked plain scary.

On the flat side of the semi-circle sat the once hero Hawkgirl but the recently revealed traitor to everyone former lieutenant of the Thanagarian military Shayera Hol.

After taking one last look from left to right Superman Decided to start.

"Well Hawkg…." Began Superman.

"Shayera….just Shayera" cut in Shayera maintaining a neutral expression

"Erm…right.. Anyway Shayera I don't exactly know what say or were to begin so…" Superman once again begun.

"I do" said Batman not once breaking eye contact with Shayera. "lets just get straight to the point, why did you betray us and how even I didn't see it coming" snarled Batman using his infamous bat-glare.

"I'd quit trying to intimidate me whilst your ahead Bruce, I've seen things that would make you believe you've had a happy life. Anyway as for why I did it…I think a good place to start would be buy reminding you that I am not a human being with some wings stuck on my back, I am like you Clark and you J'onn an "alien" however unlike you two my planet still lives". A quick look from J'onn to Clark, J'onns eyes seemed to be a darker shade, almost red but his face remained unchanged, whereas Clarks forehead creased up, a quick breath she continued "Clark you obviously wouldn't understand you were so young when Krypton was destroyed you may as well be Human, J'onn I would've thought you could at least see why the decision was so hard, if somehow you were in this situation and Mars and your family was still alive would you have made the same decision, could you have"

Everyone except Batman turned to look at J'onn who barley audibly and a hint of anger said "Fortunately that situation did not arise and can never arise, now I suggest we ignore this attempted distraction and continue"

Shayera mouth slightly agape began"…but…that.."

Flash cut across "So that gives you the right to enslave a planet, to stab your so called friends in the back, what about Midway city and the commissioner who didn't hand you over to the government when they found you "crash landed" outside the city, what about them?"

"I….it wasn't ….I couldn't …I wan-" stuttered Shayera before the Green Lantern John Stewart quickly added almost inaudibly so only Shayera and Clark could possibly hear "what about me?"

"Listen I told you all already…. My mission was suppose to be one of diplomacy an-" Shayera once again started

"really… somehow I find that hard to believe why did you have to investigate the earths defences and our strengths and weaknesses then, seem pretty obvious it was a preparation for war" interrupted the Batman

"look funnily enough I don't think any of you here a versed in the arts of intergalactic diplomacy, you need to investigate potential "allies" to see if they can be trusted and studying defences and strengths and weaknesses is pretty much standard, incase ironically enough they happen to stab you in the back" came Shayeras voice also now with a hint of anger.

"Well I think th-" began Batman

"Oh and "war" you think this was a "war" if this was a war this planet would've been wiped from existence before you any of you knew they were here, you had at best a small argument, your forgetting that Thanagar is around three millennia ahead of earth in terms of technology. They could've levelled the planet after you destroyed the hyperspace bypass" added Shayera

"but why if it was a diplomatic mission couldn't you tell at least one of us" came Superman

"argh… look I wanted to tell you…all of you I really did, but loyalty to Thanagar is drummed into every thanagarian from birth. The codes of honour we live by…." She said drifting of after metioning the code.

"Erm.. Shayera?…..Shay?…..Hey Snap out of it!" Said Superman with almost a trace of concern.

"…I…it….it shouldn't have happened" Shayera said rinsing from her seat.

Wha…What are doing and…what do you mean shouldn't? came Flash almost panicky

"I..I mean it couldn't have happen-"

"but it did this is irrelevant" interrupted Batman

"No!….sorry no…it really couldn't have happened…look the code of honour and warriors code is in our blood…how didn't I see this…Gordanians…Hyperspace Bypasses…martial law…none of this adds up, dammit how did I miss this"

"This ought to be good, your so called "warriors" ran off with their tails between their legs" laughed Wonder Woman.

Scowling at wonder woman Shayera continued "look, funnily enough "diplomatic missions" only take place in times of relative peace…. When I left the Gordanians were on the verge of annihilation at there homeworld, Hyperspace bypass technology was… wait for it…. Banned from use because it went against our own codes of honour and it's the same for martial law…..even the invasion" as you call it couldn't have happened, even if the order came from the high council itself it simply would've been physically impossible to carry out the order"

"So what exactly are you trying to say, you haven't been to Thanagar in four years things could've easily changed in that time" Superman added

"No Clark it couldn't have, we have lived by these laws for…..since our race begun really, its part of who we are, it makes us who we are… and that's not exactly something you can just change with a pen and some papers….. Look I don't know what going on, I never wanted this to happen, If I could go back in time….well I wouldn't want to be the one to have to make a decision like that again… I probably wouldn't have came in the first place"

"Why?" asked Flash

"all I can say…is…I hope that none of you have to make a decision anywhere near as hard as the one I had, although I now believe that the decision was false I think Thanagar is…well at least physically speaking perfectly fine.

Batman was about to continue before a small buzz went of and Clark put a hand to his Ear "Superman here, what's going on?" His eyes narrowed as he looked at Shayera "Is that so…okay Terrific we'll be there in a second, Shayera your staying here I'll send someone down to keep an ey-." "I'll stay… there's something we need to discuss" John said still not making any eye contact with anyone. "come on everyone lets get to the control room now, see what the next humanitarian mission from Thanagar is"

"whats going on" asked Shayera

"you don't know…funny….a small thanagarian ship has just being detected making a beeline for the watchtower just beyond the asteroid belt" answered superman.

Before Shayera could respond ,a quick parting scowl from Dianna, the door is shut and can be heard been locked.

Observation Deck

The gold clad figure of Booster Gold Greeted the five founder as they entered the impressive observation deck at the top of the watchtower. The domed roof of the Watchtower had the solar system projected across the entire room with a red blip steadily making its way to the watchtower.

"It'll be within visual range in the next few seconds" added the green hooded hero Green arrow

"any idea how large the ship is what are we looking at here" J'onn asked

"well in comparison to what we saw during the invasion it's tiny, I would estimate the maximum crew to be around six and also the ship seems to be heavily damaged" added Booster Golds robotic companion Skeets

"damaged how can you tell that when we haven't even seen the ship yet" a slightly cocky flash asked.

"Well apart from the advanced scanners on the watchtower plus the fact that Skeets here just ran a scan as well, you could look out of the giant window behind you and probably see for yourself" sniggered Booster Gold

"Wha.." Flash Started Spinning around to look at the obviously avian inspired design of a ship, one of its wings were almost entirely destroyed, the back end of the ship was a complete mess with the engine area laying in ruins the rest of the ship was scorched beyond recognition and the cockpit window had a noticeable crack.

"Oh…yeah…that's um…well I'm no expert but its pretty messed up right?"

"well its hyper drive seems to have just given out, it has no shields, no long range scanners or communications, its life support is on its last legs and only 2 out of six thrusters a working, in good news the CD players working" answered terrific

"really they have CD players on Thanagar, wow I wonder if they have any good songs eh Booster" Laughed the Flash

"Flash seriously why do we call you fast you're the slowest person on the planet, I was been sarcastic I highly doubt it has a CD player somehow" added Mister Terrific as the small crowd of heroes gathered began to laugh at the flash's reddening face.

"Ok you three can we at least try to act sensible, Batman what do suggest for the first move here your good at this sort of thing" added Clark

"We wait for them to make the first move" the unwavering voice of the bat said.

There was and uncomfortable pause and many shifted irritated at the answer.

"I say we blow em to tartarus before they get any ideas" the angry voice of Wonder Woman added.

"It would be suicide, plus their weapons systems are down they cant attack even if they wanted to" answered Mister Terrific to Wonder Woman who turned away with obvious disgust.

"J'onn you getting anything from them" asked Flash

"No their minds are shielded naturally, although I can sense that one of them is in considerable pain and the other two seem rather apprehensive, other than that I have nothing" the Martian telepath added as superman made his way towards them.

"Superman we have an incoming transmission in the Monitor room, shall I feed it to here or-" began Mister Terrific

"No, Batman with me the rest of you just keep an eye on things and let me know of any other developments" and with that superman and batman made their way to the monitor room.

"well that was nice of them" began Flash

"Shut it Flash" interrupted Diana

"Shutting Up…Mam" Standing to mock attention

Monitor room

"how we gonna go about this Bruce, I don't think I can exactly be civil with them but this is rather confusing wouldn't you agree"

"How about I do the talking, I'm in perfect control of my emotions…Clark" Batman added menacingly

"Oh yeah…erm sorry…Batman" he said whilst poorly stifling a yawn

"don't worry about it, lets just get on with this" he said whilst punching some buttons on the monitor. An image of a tall, big built thanagarian that greeted them on the screen. The warrior looked a little worse for ware one of his wings was hanging at an odd angle and he was coated in sweat and had a large cut across his chest, numerous on his face and right arm.

"…Gree..tings…" He rasped before continuing "..Tell me we made…. Made it before them"

Batman looked to Superman who looked just as confused as he felt before continuing "Before them? Whos them?"

"other….. Thana…. garians"

"yeah they've been here alright we sent them packing when we destroyed the bypass generator"

"uh…good…means there still not entirely under the influence…. Yet" he took of his cracked silver helmet to reveal a mass of brilliant red hair and green eyes before continuing " then…my name is…Katar…Hol I need to….. See my daughter…please" he added barley able to finish the sentence.

Superman just looked to Batman mouth agape to find surprisingly enough, the great detectives was aswell, in any other situation he would've laughed but simply mouthed the words "Hawkgirls….Dad"

A/N

Well that's chapter 1 at last forgot how long it take to write a chapter. I'm reasonably contempt with the chapter aiming to improve as I go along. (p.s I hated English at school been force fed Shakespeare really had a detrimental effect honestly I might have bothered if we could do fanfics at schools. Make me Education Secretary) anyway this is gonna be fun, next chapter John and Shay "talk" theres a family reunion but will it be a happy one. More secrets and a tragedy that might make batman think about his childhood. Might be a cliffhanger or I might have wrote chapter 2 by the time my internet comes back. And what's the "influence"

A/N2

if anyone could give me a tip for dialogue it would be nice gets a bit annoying and repetitive saying said or added over an over tried diversifying it a bit but still doesn't seem to flow well. Oh I use works processor so I get spell check but no grammar check and I suck at grammar so. Sorry

Random-Jack Out.


	2. Emotional Rollercoaster

Chapter 2

Emotional Rollercoaster

"Do you hate me" asked a shaky Shayera

Silence for a few moments but what felt like an eternity before John said "I'm angry Shayera, you made me feel like some sort of escape….just something to pass the time before your "promised" came back for you, I'm angrier than I can ever remember been, but I cant hate you….just tell me, if you couldn't tell them then at least tell me… why didn't you tell me"

"John….I just…I just couldn't do it John, I wanted to John I really did so many times, but every time I went to tell you I became to afraid of losing what we had that I couldn't bring myself to say anything and all the time just hoping that Thanagar had forgotten about their "spy", I didn't even know they were coming john, I was just a surprised as you when Hro stepped of that ship"

"what about Hro"

"What about him John"

"do you love him"

"I…John….I…"

"just give me an answer Shayera, please just give me an answer"

They sat in silence for a few more moments with Shayera visibly struggling for an answer.

"John….I loved him, I really did but the love was different john, we had the same goals and the same dreams, he saved my life a few times and I saved his….."

"What was the dream"

"We wanted to create a world for Thanagar were the children could fly in the skies without the fear of war, to create a world were what happened to people like me when I was a child wouldn't happen to anyone else"

John sat there thinking to himself _I really should be getting to the point of why I wanted to talk, but I finally have a chance to learn something real about her….._before adding "what happened"

"John its not really something I talk to anyone about"

"so that's all I am just an "anyone" you could tell Hro though" a shot of pain, guilt and sorrow flashed on her face before she quickly composed herself_ real smooth John, real smooth _he thought.

With a straight face but tears in her eyes she started "I was six years old john, barley old enough to fly properly myself and with barley any memories of them except the one that plagues my dreams and my life" deep breath "they died john…..they were killed in a gordanian raid a handful of ships got past the defences…. I had gone of attempting to fly at this glade I had found…" another deep breath and a tear finally falls "when I heard the alarm going I ran back as fast as I could…. By the time I got back the Gordanians had already been subdued but not before they had levelled a small portion of the city, the part of the city were I lived, I was picked up by the military, made to go to the wreckage of my home and Identify the partially incinerated bodies of my family. I still see them John I still see their faces staring at me every time I close my eyes, then less than an hour after I had identified the bodies I was dropped of with nothing other than the clothes on my back and my mothers mace to a military academy, were they made me who you see today"

"that's your mothers mace"

"hmm it's a tradition that weaponry gets passed down through the family, quite a sad fact when you think about it, I never knew my mother at all she died when I was three years old in battle, but still the mace is all I have to show I even had a family" she finished tears now freely flowing down her face.

Damn I made an angel cry, I,m pretty sure that's frowned upon somehow, argh hell what do I say, well she knows I lost some of my family when I was young so….

"Shay my situation was never as bad as that, but I lost family to, I know you don't want to hear it but…I….understand, _what were did that come from , I understand, now she's gonna beat me with her mace or start yelling._

….right…erm thank John….._well here comes the part were the last of me dies inside_ "so…wha…what happens now?"

Like I said Shayera…. You hurt me… and although I can attempt to understand how hard the situation was…. It still hurts that you could keep something like that from me, whats to stop you doing it again?" As Shayera started to answer "don't answer that….. Shay no matter how much you hurt me…. Deep down I don't think I can ever stop loving you" Shayera started to lift her head a hint of happiness in her eyes _way to go John get her hopes up first, then knock her down that way it hurts twice as much _"but I think it would be for the best regardless of what the rest of the league decide for you, that we move on with our own lives, I love you Shayera…. But I just don't think we can ever have anything again, this will always be eating away at the back of my mind if we tried again, we'll never had what we had… this has changed to much.. _don't look back now_ "I'm sorry Shayera I wish thing could've been different" he said as he made his way to the door as he opened it he took one look back, to see a completely stunned Shayera just sat there seemingly frozen _damn told me not to look back, just shut the door now John, lets go distract myself, see what food they've got at the canteen today, please don't be mystery meat day again._

…..

"

hey John"

"Grrr Shay your suppose to….erm Vixen …er how are you"

"Oh hi John, you okay you seem a little distracted"

"distracted, I'm fine I was just gonna get some coffee"

"john you have been stood at the coffee machine for the last five minutes….come on you lets get a coffee and talk about it"

"….uh yeah sure… have I really been stood here five minutes"

"yeah you came storming out of the founders room looking like you were either going to punch the wall or start crying"

"just been a tough few days you know"

"yeah I know John"

Its just coffee, with a fellow colleague doesn't mean anything…right?

Monitor room

"your….Shayeras….Father?" asked batman

"

yes"

"I'm sorry it's just she never mentioned any family before- Superman began

"she also forgot to mention she is a spy and a traitor" interrupted Batman

"don't talk about her like that, there are things going on in this galaxy that are beyond your comprehension, she had no idea what was going on….the reason she hasn't mentioned her family is she believes us to be dead"

"what, why would she think your dead and who are the other two"

"oh my apologies this here is Shayeras slightly younger brother and sister Rhian and Arwynn, I have been trying to find my daughter since she was taken from me twenty five years ago, as for the reason she believe me to be dead I'd rather tell the story once and once only, I don't have long left for this life"

"How long do you have"

"well I could probably hold out for a couple of days, but it wouldn't be pretty I'd rather get this over and done with"

"Well I must admit I have my reservations about this….. But under the circumstances, take the ship towards the hangar bay that's opening now, disembark your ship leave and weapons on board, your not exactly a popular species right now, so it'll just be us founders and Shayera" Informed Superman

"Of course… and although you probably don't want to hear it…I…thank you"

"don't mention it" replied Batman as he cut the feed.

"was that really necessary, I thought you said you were in control of your emotions"

"I don't trust them"

"of course neither do I, but they seem to be talking in a similar line as Shayera was in the interview, you know about the whole its not what it seems line, I thought you were good at this sort of thing"

"I am but incase you didn't notice I find it a little suspicious that as the last thanagarian ship exit's the solar system, these three appear, did you notice that"

"well…erm now that you mention it I-"

"Exactly"

Canteen

So it turned out to be nothing, I literally walk out of a relationship get a cup of coffee and now I have Mari's number….oh god don't tell flash….better yet don't tell Shayera. Infact don't think about her.

Beep-Beep-Be-_Oh what now _he though reaching for his communicator.

"Hello"

"John its Batman bring yourself and Shayera to hangar bay seven - out"

"He can be such an ass sometimes"

"I'm still listening by the way"

"You know when you say out, it means you don't want a reply"

…

"hello"

…

"bats"

…

"bats…. Oh I hate that guy"

"thanks"

"dammit"

"Are you on your way yet"

"no I've been talking to you"

"Well hurry up, oh and incase you didn't notice it beeps when the other end is disconnected" _-beep-beep-beep-be-_

"smart ass, oh great now I get round two"

Founders Table

John opened the door to the founders room and quietly looked round _ok she's going to be hiding somewhere so she can hit me with her mace for been a jerk…. We probably should have took that off her….oh damn _sat with her back to him hunched over the table with her wings covering herself was Shayera Hol, and the proud, stubborn warrior he'd fallen in love with was attempting pretty terribly to cover the fact she was crying her eyes out.

"Erm…..Shayera" She jumped up and hastily attempted to dry her face of

"Oh….er John what do you want"

Things back the way they were

"Batman says we got to go to hangar bay seven" _Coward_

"Hangar bay seven, what they gonna ban me from earth then"

How the hell would I know this is Batman

were on about "I don't think so he said there something there you might be interested in"

"oh great how the heck did they find it"

"find what"

"my ship, its always been in hangar bay seven even in the old watchtower" She said wincing as she said old watchtower

"your ship?"

"well yeah, how do you think I got to earth in the first place of course I have a ship"

"how come we've never seen it"

"John remember the whole Thanagar's three millennia ahead of earth, its cloaked and matter scattered"

"matter scattered?"

"oh well its particles exist in another plane of existence, so you know, no one walks into it"

"right yeah…of course….were you ever planning on saying"

"once I decided whether I was staying here or leaving yeah"

"leaving the league"

"No John the whole solar system, I thought I had a small reason to stay, but that blew up in my face as well"

"What was the reason"

"…Seriously, your asking me that"

"yeah"

"argh MEN! Seriously I should take a leaf out of Dianna book" She looked to John who was stood there clearly confused.

"forget it John, lets go already"

What the hell was that all abo- oooohhh she was gonna stay because she thought there was a chance for us still. Way to go John

Hangar Bay Seven

"Wait what the hell that's not my ship, mines miles better than this ancient hunk of crap, were did it come from"

"Well Shay we had a feeling you might not want to see to many Thanagarian's after the whole invasion thing but it was flown here" Said superman

"what ship, you don't have a ship" added Batman

"Well what did they want to execute me"

"Unfortunately not" muttered Wonder Woman

"Well then what did they want"

"to find my daughter" came a new voice

Shayera stiffened as she heard the claim looked to John and said "Is this your doing some sort of sick joke, I open up for the first time in almost a decade and you use it against me"

"Shay I didn't-" began John

"Save it…. So what your claiming to be my dad what your name huh" she addressed the assembled Thanagarian's.

"Shay-"

"say it!"

"Katar Hol"

An involuntary gasp and a few quick blinks before she regained composure she then said "well, well done you successfully looked up my family at the military archives and I must admit that from the few memories I have of my father you almost look like him, but this will catch you out, show me your weapon"

A small smile appeared on the persons face before he was handed a finely decorated sword from the younger male Thanagarian.

The smug smile was quickly wiped of Shayeras face as she was presented the sword from the man claiming to be her father "that's….that's…not…" yet more tears began to fall much to the shock of five that had never seen her cry, she looked into the mans eyes for the first time and saw her own staring back, a small whisper of "…father" before fainting and been caught by her Brother just as she was about to hit the ground, who had sprung so quickly even the Flash was startled "…Hey little sis remember us now"

"look I know were not exactly on good terms…. But do you think you could give us a few moments alone, I'll send Arwynn in to fill you in on what you need to know"

"No" growled Wonder Woman

"yes" sighed Superman

"Come on everyone lets go back to the table and wait for Arwynn" said the Flash smirking.

"Flash whatever your thinking about Arwynn, forget it" came Johns voice


	3. Influence

Chapter 3

Influence

A/N Just a quickie, if anyone fears im diving into the plot to fast, trust me all is not as it seems.

The dark world quickly came back to focus "maybe it was all a stupid dream" hearing the familiar sound of the infirmary brought possible realisation "how long was I out, maybe I…."

"oh you know about ten minutes, you don't exactly lay about" came a distantly familiar voice.

"….Rhian…is that really you" looking round to find a face from a long forgotten past before quickly attempting to ask "but how you were, you died, military said…"

"Shhhh, breathe Shayera, take a moment to take it all in, father will explain all in a moment"

"Were is he"

"Shay, he's with Arwynn giving her all the information, as she got the unfortunate job of informing the league of what is happening, still with her attitude and how that "wonder woman" person seems to hold a grude could get fairly interesting" he added smirking

"you always had to have a joke"

"hey, I try" he added smiling

"Rhian….don't take this the wrong way but, as far as I am aware….you died….you all died….I'm sorry but this all just seems so wonderfully coincidental, its gonna take one heck of a story to convince me what I want to hear"

"well luckily for you, you're gonna get two stories….and what do you want to hear"

"I want this to be real…. As simple as that but after all I've been through the last few weeks, I just don't know who to trust anymore…. I barley trust myself"

"I promise Shay…..all will be revealed you're really not going to like what you hear, but… I guess you need to hear it"

Shayera just nodded to this and kept silent

"Do you…..Do you remember the promise we made Shay?"

She turned her eyes which she was clearly attempting to stop from crying to him "of course I remember….but you will have to be the one to say it…."

"We promised….that we would always watch out for each other, and that no matter what happened we would never give up on each other unless we were absolutely sure it was hopeless"

"Did you….."

"Give up…almost…..we came so close so many times, only for the paper trail to cease, you would simply give up, and when we heard about incident 14782 and there only been three survivors and finding that you were part of that mission we really feared the worst, but there was always hope so we never stopped searching"

"….thank you"

"Shay he probably wouldn't want me to tell you this, but he's ill Shay…. And I mean badly, he'll tell you all about the influence…he tried to fight it and it's corrupting him somehow…..it's causing him to deteriorate alive….you saw the was his wings were hanging….there not broke they're dead shay, he's shutting down piece by piece, he's only got a few days at best…and well you know what were like shay we don't like clinging to life futilely it's not our way….. I know you've been through hell and more shay and this is probably the last thing you needed but please be strong for him"

A slow nod was the only answer

Founders Table

A female thanagarian, almost a spitting image of Shayera was stood in front of them, the only distinguishing feature between the two was the faint scar that ran down her neck and tailed of at her right shoulder and the far more prideful body language she was displaying.

"look before I start talking about what we know, I need one of you to tell me what you think you know, what did Hro say and what were they attempting" she asked rather quickly.

"I think your people have an issue with manners, and I think you can take you,your brother, your pathetic father and the traitor and go-"

"Wonder woman that's enough" came Supermans voice displaying an aura of power he rarely imposes that seemed to make Wonder woman shrink back a touch.

"Now" he began looking away from the scowling princess to the equally hatred filled Thanagarian who looked as if she was about to attempt to kill her with the nearest removable object "I am not exactly sure what to make of this situation, im in half a mind to dump you back on your ship and throw you into the sun, but, I won't, we need to at least stand on a neutral ground, now J'onn you seem to be able to control your emotions better than anyone I know perhaps you should tell her what we know"

"of course, but ill keep it short we already know what happened, simply a gordanian class-7 I believe it was, entered the atmosphere and made its way towards the capitol building, we attempted to intervene but were quickly overpowered, then all of a sudden and at the time miraculously another ship appeared that blasted the gordanian ship, which then lost control and crash landed" short pause "then a certain commander Hro Talak told us who he was and that he urgently needed to speak to the UN whilst at the same time revealing to be Shayeras promised one" another short pause as the green lantern shifted uncomfortably in his seat "at the UN he told us of the threat of the murderous Gordanians going planet to planet committing genocide and plundering planetary resources, then informing us that we were a target for the Gordanians and that "lieutenant" Shayera Hol had been sent as an advanced scout to learn of the planetary defences, to see how we would cope, apparently we were woefully under prepared and then declared that if humanity wished Thanagar would assist this planet by building a "planetary shield generator" another pause, no reactions "soon Batman found a way aboard the thanagarian ship with the delegates that the gordanians were no were near earth before he was captured, at this point we were assisting with the construction of the Shield generator we were also attacked and captured, apparently at this point Shayera found out the the shield generator was to be a hyperspace bypass which would destroy the earth and save Thanagar, apparently Shayera had a change of heart and-"

"okay thank you J'onn but we know the rest of the story as well it was the beginning bit we needed to know….tell me have any of you ever heard to two extremely powerful beings known as Darkseid or Braniac

Flashes of obvious recognition flashed on the faces of the five heroes present before Superman answered "we have battled both these foes before, I do not understand what role they could've played in this"

"you've battled them before" sounding slightly astounded before composing and continuing " then perhaps you're aware of the "dark effect" after al-"

"you mean the omega effect, yeah we've-" Flash began

"No" all eyes turned to Superman "Erm….Darkseid has another power, he can see the deepest fears and anxieties of beings through these emotions he can begin to control a or numerous beings" superman answered.

"Wait, how exactly do you know this" asked the Green Lantern

"it was a long time ago, I wasn't even superman at the time, Infact I believe the media labelled me as "the Blur" answered Superman before continuing "However I still don't understand what you're implying, It took all of his concentration and power to bring under control a small minority of the people I trusted at the time, how does this explain an invasion"

"your forgetting Braniac" answered Arwynn

Infirmary

Silence. The music of her life for the last few weeks.

"Shayera….my daughter…you have no idea how long I've wanted to say that again" he tried

"Kato….Father….I need to know, my head is screaming trap, lies and deception every fibre of my being is telling me this isn't real, I saw you dead, I saw them carrying that sword away, your helmet they took that to, I had to identify your remains, tell them that the only family I had was dead at my feet. I've thought of everything but the memory is so real, I can remember the feel of the ash riddled air blowing against my skin and the smell….I'll never forget that smell, so how are you here, how do you expect me to believe it's really you, that you're my father" an almost pleading Shayera asked.

"it….it was my fault shay" voice cracking slightly "I was a successful military officer, one of the best, rising quickly through the ranks, I was a general by the time you had turned six, the high council began to fear me, I had what they said were radical ideas one week, the next week I was a loose cannon, they continually tried to drag me down, but I had to much respect, the high council really didn't like this and put me In a similar situation to yours Shayera, they asked me to level a planet we had been at war with in the past as they had information suggesting they could be planning an offensive. Unfortunately it went against everything we stand for, Thanagarians don't destroy races on a whim. So…I refused, even so I was still a general, the high council couldn't simply make me disappear like it would've for lesser ranks. So they…they took you as punishment to me, they were clever….always are…..used a ridiculously outdated law that states "if one is unfit to serve his planet, one is unfit to raise a child. As you might imagine I went ballistic trying to prove that the high council were trying to ruin me, but no one would listen, all they saw was a one time amazing general who had finally snapped, they kicked me out of the military, unfit to serve at all, they then tried to take Rhian and Arwynn to just in spite, so I relented dropped all attempted cases and was forced to plead temporary insanity due to stress, but they would never return you, then quite simply I spent every waking moment, following every scrap of evidence as I could to your existence, I couldn't find anything substantial until I bumped into a certain Hro Talak the newly appointed Commander who was to "save Thanagar from the Gordanians and destroy the pathetic earth and reunite with his beloved Shayera Hol" and with this tiny sliver of hope I got on my ship and blasted here as fast as I could.

"you left before the fleet arrived…..what happened"

"Ironic isn't it, after years I finally have a chance to see you at last, just as we started to enter hyperspace a Thanagarian cruiser decided without warning to attempt an intercept, well I say intercept, they simply fired a fully charged Nth cannon round, I have absolutely no idea how, the shields were wiped in an instant I have no idea how the ship maintained hull integrity. We managed to make the jump to hyperspace, but no were near the kind of distance we needed to make it to earth. After that we basically had to crawl on whatever propulsion we could get to work at any one point"

"And the "influence"

"Arwynn or Rhian are better placed to inform you all what the influence is"

Silence loomed for a few moments as Shayera took in all she had just learned before Kator started "Shayera….my daughter, I do not have long left I have already lost my ability to fly and I can now feel the numbness travelling up my legs, soon my vital organs will start shutting down, Shay, you are my eldest the others have already agreed, I want you to take our sword Shayera"

"Father…..I cant….I…..Arwynn or Rhian should…. Stuttered Shayera

"No, Shayera listen to me, my journey through life is at its end, yours has barley begun, I am contempt now, I wish I could've had a lot longer, but at least I found you. Shayera, some advice, I know you have had a tortured life so far, things could get tougher some friends may become enemies and those you once fought may become allies…..just promise me you'll do everything you can to keep the three of you together" he added whilst holding out the intricately designed sword

"take it"

"no….not yet, they should be here to"

The only reply was the first genuinely affectionate smile she'd received in weeks.

Outside the infirmary

"Rhian, you listening"

"Rhian here, you okay Shay you sound…."

"Im…okay….It's father…..we're losing him….I think whatever is affecting him must be speeding up…just thought you'd want to be here"

"of course…..im just outside….I'll be in in a minute"

"now just to get Arwynn down here"

"giving the way they look at us….all I can say is good luck with that"

"ha, thanks I needed that"

Founders table

"So you believe that Braniac has somehow found a way to boost Darkseids darkness effect to a global scale" a somewhat sceptical Wonder Woman asked.

"No, I was there when everything started to change, I know th-…Shay…I'm a little busy right now I-….he's what…..no…no he can't be, he should still have a couple more days yet…..of…of course…I'll be right there" she finished as she started to leave before both Superman and Wonder Woman blocked her exit.

"what do you thi-…" started Arwynn

"Were the hell do you think your going" one angry kryptonian said

"who was that and what. do. they. Want" Hissed wonder Woman with undisguised hatred

"That was Shayera, whatever is affecting Kator is killing him faster than we anticipated, we're looking at minutes now, not days and funnily enough I want to be there and say goodbye" she stated confidently.

Superman looked almost sorry and backed down but Wonder Woman still looked furious "well that's to bad… I'm not going to just let you walk out of here, when your suppose to be telling us everything we want to know"

Arwynn looked Wonder Woman up and down before saying "I know your type….you want this settled in the only way you know….a duel to first blood, I tell you what you let me say my goodbyes and then you and me can settle this"

"ha, as tempting as that is, I don't want you, I want the traitor"

"why, because you know it'll be the easy fight…..she's broken right now, she might put on a neutral uncaring face, but if you fought her now she'd probably just stand there and let you beat her senseless….or are you afraid of a real challenge"

"you, a challenge, please, your all just a bunch of oversized pigeons with anger issues I pummelled hundreds of your kind during the invasion"

"Wrong, you pummelled a bunch of mind controlled slaves that would've barely fought back"

"okay, fine, you win, go say goodbye to your pathetic father who couldn't even hold out as long as he should've and then I can wipe the floor with you"

"Excellent I can't wait…..okay Shayera im on my" way_ man she's gonna screw when I tell her about this._

A/N

Okay figured y'all might be getting bored with the mushy stuff takes a while for tis whole plot to unfold, got one review says good so far, so yeah I guess that means continue and yes we now know what the influence is…or do we.

Also im having an argument with Word can't stop it double spacing grrr

Next chapter we get the first of what ill say will be many funerals and there is a grudge to settle.

P.S gotta admit I've never attempted to write a fight at all so prepare for the worst :D

R+R please need to know if this is any interest.


	4. Funerals, Fires and Fights

A/N

Okay I probably should've mentioned this at the start but according to the comics when a thanagarian wears Nth metal they become faster and stronger, now I don't know how much by or if there really is a comparison (don't worry im not gonna have Shayera pummelling superman no matter how much fun that would be) everyone's adaptation seems to be different so I'll make it fairly less strong than wonder woman (but not quite the pummelling from "grudge match")

Chapter 4

Funerals, Fires and Fights

"Your going to what….your joking right, tell me your joking, hahaha, yeah you, just walked into a room full of the planets strongest heroes and organised a fight with one, yep got to admit you had me for a moment" laughed Shayera

"Shay….im not joking, it's the only way people like her will understand" answered Arwynn

"Aww… Arwynn were in bad enough contempt from them without starting fights….anyway what did you do that made her want to fight you"

"Me…I didn't do anything, every time I started speaking she'd start grumbling and then anytime I mentioned you or Kator she'd insult one of you, besides she wanted to fight you"

"What, you mean your gonna fight my battle, how dare you-"

"Shay, calm down, she was been a coward, she wanted to fight you whilst you were going through all these problems simply so she could beat you to a pulp"

"What are you trying to say that im not-"

"Shay just tell me now, if you got in a duel with her now would you have fought her?"

"….I-…."

"Would you have?"

"No….."

"Exactly Shay….I would never fight your battles for you…..it's an insult in our culture….but im not going to let you walk in a room with her and watch you stand there and get beaten because of your misplaced guilt…..now come on shay we have a funeral to attend"

"…Yeah today just gets better and better…."mumbled Shayera

"Yeah good luck to Rhian…although out of the three of us he's gonna last the longest before he snaps"

"well unless Wonder Woman is allowed to keep speaking out"

Founders Table

"you want to what?" queried a now clearly irritable Superman

"I said we just need a few hours on earth to have a quick funeral for our father" answered Rhian

"yes I heard what you said, obviously don't get rhetoric, sorry, no, the answer is no, more for your sake then-"

"Listen funnily enough, we knew that you'd say no but were not going to the centre of metropolis for the funeral, Shayera picked a place in the middle of some forest in northern Canada, at top of a hill looking round at the forest below, I doubt were going to attract much attention there. We'll leave all our weapons and communication here on the watchtower and you can send either J'onn or Batman down to keep an eye on things if you must"

"Why J'onn or Batman"

"They seem to be the most neutral out of the six of you" Rhian added glancing at Wonder Woman

"Look im sorry but-" began superman

"Yes they can, I'll keep an eye on things" Interrupted Batman who appeared to materialise from no where.

"Bru-Batman, were have you been all this time and what do you mean yes they can" asked superman

"I have been keeping an eye on everything, and as to why I said yes, everyone should be allowed to pay there respects no one stopped you….and no one stopped me"

Superman just casts his eyes down "yeah….your right….again"

"Get moving Rhian, wouldn't want to keep them waiting, lets go" added Batman making his way to the door

"….err…that's not necessary I'll-"

"Oh no, I Insist"

"…erm…okay" Rhian added before making his way out, both in absolute silence to the Hangar bay.

"Wow if I had known any better Batman may have just shown an emotion" cracked Flash

"Shut it, Flash" Sighed Green Lantern

"…that's all anyone says to me now" mumbled flash

"Hey Flash" Said Superman brightening up

"Yeah!" said Flash also perking up

"Shut Up"

"Awww…come on"

Hangar Bay 7

"Rhian…..err…. and Batman what's going on" asked Shayera

"Oh well, we've been given permission to have a quick funeral, but Batman here-"

"ill see you down there" said Batman disappearing in a blue flash.

"is he always so sharp….wait a minute I didn't even tell him were we are going"

"trust me Rhian, I gave up trying to figure out the Bat a long time ago, with him….it's best you just roll with the punches"

"Yeah, err ill keep that in mind"

"that would be for the best"

"Rhian, Shayera come on we don't want to drag this out any longer than we need to" called Arwynn

Blue light engulfed the three of them

Canada, Forest

Blue lights fades.

"Wow, I've got to hand it to you this place is beautiful" said Arwynn looking to the sky with obvious longing.

"Perhaps, when this is over, we should take a moment and enjoy the thrill of flight" added Rhian also looking to the sky.

Given the timescale of all this, they probably haven't flown in months but I can't risk us been spotted now

"I don't think so, I can see smoke rising not to far from here, we can't risk been spotted anyone out here will be armed…..I'm sorry…..I to, long to fly again"

Thoughtful silence for a few moments between the three

"Where's Batman" Asked Rhian after a while

"Like I said, don't try to understand him, he'll be here somewhere" answered Shayera

"That guy just give me the chills" added Arwynn

"Don't worry, it grows on you"

More silence followed until they made it to the top of the hill, were Katar Hol was already laid across a pyre bed.

"Another thing about Batman, he'll never admit it but he's an arrogant show off who thinks he knows every-" started Shayera

"Well not everything, well I did….. Until you came along" Batman added eyes narrowing

"Were did he come from…..and how did he know we'd be here?" whispered Arwynn

Before Shayera could reply Batman said "I knew this is were you'd want the funeral because Shayera teleported here one hundred and fifty eight times before the invasion whenever she needed to think, as to the first question I teleported before you, remember"

"Okay I retract my earlier statement…. Your just plain creepy"

"Thanks, now I'll let you get on with this" he added as he seemed to blend into the forest edge and disappear.

"Did anyone else see him move from the top of this hill to the edge of the forest" asked Rhian

"The less you attempt to figure him out, the less time you spend _needing to think_…so does anyone want to say anything before we…..begin"

More silence

"Well knowing him, he'd of told us the quit fussing over him and get on with it, that was him, always fussing about someone other than himself" stated Rhian

"I always thought I was prepared for this day, some fancy speech, but I think this'll do…..goodbye" added Arwynn

"I've already had to say goodbye once….if there one thing I have to say…..its for us…..remember him for the days he was alive, the good times, whenever you think of him…..let it bring a smile to your face…..not sorrow…don't be afraid to remember, don't hide it, don't fight it….Goodbye father" added Shayera before grabbing a flaming torch as her brother and sister also followed "Remember him" she stated once again before igniting the pyre bed, at the same moment her brother and sister also ignited the pyre bed. With the strong breeze in the air and lack of moisture, the pyre bed was soon a roaring inferno, sending the ashes of their father into the skies of which they all truly belong to.

Silence and mournful tears soon followed, soon there was nothing left and the three Thanagarians and a fourth watching from beyond the tree line vanished in a blue flash.

Hangar Bay Seven

Nothing says welcome back to reality like an angry woman with a grudge

thought Arwynn.

"Well I think we've had enough time" Snarled Wonder Woman cracking her knuckles.

Hmmm, she has her bracelets, but no lasso, still in their culture the bracelets are a weapon. She intends to go in close and personal, I just need to keep her away and boil her temper.

Yes I think so, I see you've brought your bracelets does that mean im allowed my spear?" asked Arwynn sarcastically politely.

"Why of course, anything you want it'll only further your humiliation" snarled Wonder Woman stalking of to the training room.

"I hope you have a plan Arwynn" asked a concerned Rhian

"Of course, im sure you can see the tactical advantage of a spear here and I'll also be wearing an Nth metal belt" Arwynn added whilst placing her helmet over her head.

"An Nth metal belt I haven't seen those in years?" queried Shayera

"Well our father was a general he got all the good stuff, there's one for you if you want it….it was Kators…..but he'd of wanted you to have it" added Arwynn

"Yeah…..I guess he would've" answered Shayera

"You'll have to practice with that Shay, they take a lot of getting use to" added Rhian

"Thanks"

"Come on I've got a fight to win"

"Don't underestimate her sis, she is the champion of thermiscyra, imbued with the strength, speed and wisdom of the gods" Cautioned Shayera

"Yeah, I don't believe in gods" smirked Arwynn

Training room

Superman and J'onn were in Dianas corner giving her a pep talk, Batman and GL were both sat on a bench trying their best not to look interested and flash was no where to be seen.

As Arwynn entered the ring Wonder Woman looked her up and down " you know the more armour you wear the longer I get to beat you before you bleed" she smirked, but after only receiving a smile back it quickly turned to a scowl.

Just as Superman was about to ring the bell a black and white bur stopped in the centre of the ring. It was flash in a black and white pin striped flash costume.

"Has he always had that" remarked Shayera

Before Flash in a ridiculously low voice shouted "Laaadddiieess aaand gentl-!"

"SHUT UP FLASH! Shouted everyone in the room

"Awww man" moaned a dejected Flash as he left the ring.

Ding, Ding

Wonder Woman came flying in before Arwynn had even made eye contact, smashing both fist into the side of her head, sending her helmet flying of and herself straight into the ropes.

"Well I tried telling you earlier, your just outclassed…chicken"

"Oh no…that was simply your one and only cheap shot of the night" Stated Arwynn

Wonder Woman began the same move again, before she had finished speaking, but Arwynn put on her own burst of speed and dived to the left at the same time bringing the shaft of the spear down across Wonder Womans back, driving her straight into and through the canvas of the ring.

"You didn't think that would work twice…did you" Awynn stated as Wonder Woman climbed out the hole _aww damn it there not a scratch on her_ she thought.

"Not bad now lets stop playing" Diana Stated as she ran an jumped over Arwynn landed behind her and threw a hard right to the back of her head, only for Arwynn to drop to the floor and do a leg sweep with the spear, to which Wonder Woman replied by doing a hand spring off the floor and kicking the now incoming Thanagarian away. They separated for a moment before Wonder Woman charged in yet again this time changing her tactics to something more akin to kickboxing, attempting to counteract the height and length of the spear by aiming for the legs, to which Arwynn would counter buy shifting her hold from the end of the spear to the middle allowing greater versatility. Diana quickly decided against kickboxing when her boot was slice by the nth metal dagger headed counter balance at the bottom of the spear shaft. Diana occasionaly managed to soar past the guard of the spear and land a few body shots before been batted back to the outside of it's defence.

A few more of these moments passed before Arwynn made her first offensive lunge after seeing an opening, to which Diana replied by grabbing the Shaft of the spear with one hand and attempting to pull it from Arwynns grasp, she looked up triumphantly as she grabbed the shaft only to find Arwynn smiling back, in that split second she realised her position was all wrong she couldn't use her legs to pull the spear as she was leaned forward making that motion impossible and seeing that Arwynn had the correct footing she could only hold on to the shaft nothing more. Diana quickly found herself flying in an arc and crashing into and through the canvas yet again. As she popped her head out of the floor she didn't catch the silver blur that zoomed toward her and sent a lightning fist to her left temple knocking her out of the hole and into her own corner, slightly dazed wonder woman could just make out the spear heading for her right shoulder….

Ding, ding

Arwynn paused instantly in mid attack a look of pure rage set about her "What. The hell. Are you doing Superman. This isn't boxing there are no rounds"

Superman just grinned and said "oh well in that case you really should've finished that move"

"Oh really, you th-" she was cut of as Diana came barrelling into her smashing her head left and right, the thanagarian stood no chance as she tried to recover her defence and raise her spear, but Diana kept the distance to small and delivered a huge uppercut that sent Arwynn flying to the ceiling, then Diana flew up in front of Arwynn as she was still heading up and threw a big right hook straight to her nose and sent her crashing through the canvas.

Diana landed with a look of triumph and joy, however Superman was currently under verbal attack from Batman, Flash and even GL. Even Rhian and Shayera who had remained silent decided to start crying foul.

Everyone drew silent however when Arwynn climbed out of the canvas obviously dazed and leaning for support on her spear "Were not done yet" gasped Arwynn

"oh I think we are, your bleeding from the mouth and nose, first blood remember" laughed Wonder Woman before adding "besides your in no state to fight now"

"If we were doing this duel on Thermiscyra or Thanagar you would be shamed for using an advantage like that, if you had any decency as a warrior you will continue this fight until next blood" stated Arwynn

"you know, I was going to say I won't enjoy doing this…..but I will, your on"

"we'll start on the bell….Superman"

Ding, Ding

Wonder woman took of both fist outstretched flying at head hieght in an exact repeat of the first move she made, intending for a quick win for the _filthy hawk_ who dared challenge her inner warrior. However once again the target moved faster that she could've anticipated, this time however Arwynn dropped straight to the floor roller to her back and pointed the spear up at the now flying overhead Wonder Woman, catching her thigh and drawing a shallow cut from the top of her left leg down just below the knee.

Ding, Ding

"Winner, Arwynn, Congratulations" said an emotionless Batman before stalking out of the training room.

Wonder Woman look both furious and upset at the same time. The upset part disappeared when Arwynn approached however "I didn't cut to deeply did I" asked Arwynn with seemingly real concern.

"No….Paper thin….well done…..underestimated you….congratulations" mumbled Wonder Woman

"Look Wonder Woman, from what Shayera told us about you, I have nothing but respect for you, but I shouldn't have come anywhere near victory, I'm just a thanagarian with a few decades of military brutality, usually that's enough to win a one on one with anyone but you, no, your champion of the amazons blessed with immortality and the strenght and wisdom of the gods, you should've made me a smear on the training room wall…I just hope, for your sake, that you can at least let go of the anger before it consumes you" said Arwynn who then made her way to her brother and sister who helped her down, not a word spoken between them as they left the training room, just as they got to the door Wonder Womans voice could be heard "Don't patronize me _Hawk_, you one with a cheap shot of your own, I'll never forgive Shayera, now you or the rest of your race" before you stalked out of another exit.

"I fear for her Shayera, I really do, she's become so engrossed in her own hatred, she's slipping back to the Wonder Woman you first knew when she came to _the man's world _as she calls it"

"So do I sis, so do I" was Shayeras only reply.

A/N

Okay took longer than I thought for this chapter, got my first case of writers block for things to say at the funeral, so far both reviews have been positive so I'd like to thank my reviewers for that. Also my original prediction was this story would crack 50k for words erm as this is chapter four and im at 10k im predicting more.

Next chapter: There's an argument, There's a split but still no romance…..damn itts gonna be hard to fit my HGGL into this story maybe 100k words will do it. Forward planning is so over rated :D

See you next time.

Random Jack Out


	5. Dividing

Chapter Five

Dividing

A/N

Ok now that ive got the whole starcrossed was not as it seems and who likes who out of the way I can start getting into the thick of it, fifty points for anyone who guesses who my main villain will be, my only clue is that it's a "he" so that ought to wipe out about five potential villains…but wait didn't I tell you it was Darkseid and Braniac…

Infiltrator class ship

"Well I've got to hand it to you Shayera this is one heck of a ship" admired Rhian

"How did you gain access to this ship it's still not available even after the four years you've obviously had this one" asked Arwynn

"I guess it never crossed my mind at the time, but for missions such as espionage you are often allowed access to prototype weaponry and transport" answered Shayera

"Wow…..is that a subspace drive, you could get to Thanagar in….well seconds with one of these" added Rhian

"actually the transport is fairly instantaneous, once you open a subspace bridge you basically bring wherever your going to directly in front of you…..takes a bit of getting use to….could never understand why they stopped attempting to use subspace technology"

"Well actually there's quite a large flaw, if the subspace bridge collapses as your travelling through the subspace, well you'll simply cease to exist, that's why they stuck to hyper drives" answered Rhian

"….Well anyway what's the next move for us then" asked Shayera

"We should return to Thanagar….and attempt to find the source of the mind control, the amount of people Darkseid has bent to his will, there has to be a device somewhere on Thanagar" answered Arwynn

"Any ideas for potential locations?"

"We believe we have narrowed it down to just two locations however the locations are by far and large the most ridiculously over defended institutions on Thanagar…..either the military high command or the palace of the thanagarian high council" said Rhian

"What makes you suspect those locations?

"For Darkseid to take control, it would be easier if he started his point of control at a place which already holds the loyalty of most Thanagarians"

Founders Table

"Guilty" said Wonder woman

"…..Guilty" added Superman

"Abstain" answered J'onn

"Victim of circumstance…..innocent" added Flash

"…..I…..innocent" Sighed GL

…

…

"Errr…Batman you going to answer" asked Superman

…

…

"Batman?"

…

…

"BATMAN!"

"innocent"

"What" exclaimed Superman and Wonder Woman at the same time.

"I said. Innocent"

"Your wasn't suppose to say innocent, we agreed two days ago that they were guilty regardless" snarled Superman

"The reason you have been seeing little of me, is that I've been keeping my eye on the three of them very carefully…in fact right now they are discussing how best to free Thanagar from Darkseid" replied Batman emotionlessly.

"So, they must be held account for their crimes, that's what we do, remember _justice league _not…..whatever Batman says league"

Batmans eyes narrowed slightly before answering "So then Superman, do tell me what are they guilty of"

"Well _Hawkgirl_ is guilty of espionage and the other two…are guilty of…..-"

"guilty of what"

"I don't know, how about been Thanagarian this whole thing is probably another well thought out, elaborate, trap for us to fall into" replied Superman rather quickly

"and the punishment should be"

"I don't care, that's for humanity to decide, if they choose execution, I wont be making any statements to try to save _them_"

Batmans eyes narrowed further before standing up and attempting to leave before Wonder woman grabbed his shoulder.

"Were are you going" she hissed not a trace of emotion on her face.

_Whats going on here, usually Diana is to emotional around me and superman is suddenly uncaring…._

"Are you two going to stop me?" Batman asked

"If your not going to see reason, then yes….yes I will" stated Superman with finality and crossing his arms.

"Now hold on a minute, where all equals here the vote has been cast, what's done is done, there is no point fighting amongst ourselves" added GL standing up beside Batman

"Yeah come on Supes, they were under mind control, I thought you could understand that" said Flash standing up beside GL.

"You two can't be relied on in this decision…your judgement is clouded because you were close to Shayera…..and you flash….you just refuse to accept that she could do anything _bad_ it's time you grew up. Due to these circumstances your two votes are invalid leaving the final standing at two for guilty and _one _for innocent" stated superman

"You can't do that, none of us here have the right to discount each others votes" exclaimed Flash

"_Humph_, seems like someone is embracing their inner god….their inner _lords_" said GL

Silence for a few moments as the words sunk in to everyone

Sighing superman sat back into his chair before looking to Batman and saying "Im sorry, but this whole situation has left me madder than I think I've been at anyone, we almost lost the earth and it was thanks to someone we all trusted, but your right were all equals here, now batman you've been following their every move, I'm assuming you have some sort of plan"

"I always have a plan, me and GL here will travel with them back to Thanagar so we can see for ourselves if their _story _is real" answered Batman

"Wha…why me, no offence Bats, but I don't think taking me is a good idea"

"Well unfortunately, I do, I believe that the will you use for your ring will offer protection from any attempts to control you" answered Batman

"….Well…I guess…but what about you-"

"Nobody controls me" Batman added whilst looking to Superman and Wonder Woman

Watchtower Canteen

Sat a table by himself at the far end of the canteen away from anyone else was the Flash lost in thought and oblivious to his surroundings _stupid superman, tell me to grow up, sure I might act childish, but im the guy who keeps this team together, maybe I should-_

"Flash"

_-get a piece of Batmans kryptonite and-_

"Flash?"

_-shove it were the sun doesn't shine and teach that backwards thinking, never wrong, oh so glorious-_

"Flash!"

"What!" yelled Flash looking round for the source of the noise, which when located made him turn a noticeable number of shades whiter "Oh hey there Bats….erm….sorry daydreaming haha, you know me" he said whilst shrugging his shoulders.

Batmans eyes narrowed as usual before saying "Right, now Flash as you are aware me and GL are going to Thanagar to see for ourselves about this"

"What?…. Bats im probably the only person left here that actually believes her story, but your seriously going to go to Thanagar… You should take me, not John I mean Shayera and John hate each other now"

"Oh spare me the idiocy, have you've seen the way they still can't stop glancing at each other… Anyway Flash, the reason I'm telling you is because believe it or not, out of who will be left you're the person I trust most…I'll tell you the truth Flash im worried…Darkseid and Braniac always seem to come to earth at one point or another, I need you to keep an eye on the rest….especially Superman…you're the most human of us Flash, you're the one who stops Superman hitting to hard, Stops Diana trying to strangle any man who looks at her funny, keep an eye on them and report to me anything suspicious…_anything _finished Batman as he got up and threw a odd looking communicator.

"Err bats…what is this" holding the communicator as if it were a bomb.

"Something I _borrowed _from Shayera, I have another it allows for almost instant communication from anywhere in the galaxy" he added as he left the canteen.

_Wow bats nervous…..were doomed _thought flash as he watched Batman leave.

Hangar Bat Seven

"That's the stupidest idea I've ever heard" annoyed Shayera stated.

"Hey, look I said it was a bad idea to, but once Batman sets his mind on something, well, then it's kinda final" added and equally annoyed GL

"I know that….Us three are Thanagarians, it's going to be difficult enough just to land on the planet unnoticed, how exactly do you propose we attempt to take care of this problem when somehow we have to keep you two hidden as well" growled Shayera

"I don't know Batman probably has an idea…besides your not exactly safe either untill the mind control is released everyone is going to think you are a traitor still, your not going to be able to walk on Thanagar any more easily than I will"

"It's simple ill just wear my mask an I'll blend in with everyone else"

"batman won't be seen and im a green lantern, their not going to attack a green lantern on sight are they?"

"oh by the seven hells John don't those _guardians _tell you anything_"_

"Sure they do, they tell us everything we need to know"

"Oh and you just take their word for it, you trust them that much"

"Humph, more than I'll trust some _Thanagarian" _Retorted an angry John _I really should not have said that._

Shayera gave a involuntary step back and a slight flutter of her wings but what shocked John the most was the flash of pain and disbelief on her face.

"…I see…you know John….Despite everything, you're the last person I would've expected a comment like that from….especially considering the sort of things you had to put up with" a barley audibly Shayera said eyes now cast down, not looking at John

"Shay…I didn't….I just-"

"Save it Lantern….it's you I pity, when you see what my people have been reduced to after all they've done for this Galaxy perhaps you may have a change of heart" Cut in an angry Shayera who shocking John even further now noticed she had tears in her eyes before storming out angrily.

"Shayera wait! What do you mean what they've done for us…Shay!" John attempted

"Prehaps you should try talking to your Guardians as to why there are no Green Lanterns anywhere near Thanagar!" She shouted back as she entered her ship and shutting the entrance.

John just stood there half angrily half saddened at the entrance for a few moments _Damn it why cant I just talk to her normally again, why do I have to get so defensive around her now….no don't start thinking of her in a nice way again she betrayed me….I need a drink _Thought John as he left the Hangar Bay or at least attempted to.

"Were are you going" Hissed Batman

"I….err Batman…I was, just going to get a drink" replied GL

"No time we are leaving now"

"Well then I need to pack some-"

"Already taken care of"

"Well then I….need to recharge my ring"

"Your lying, you recharged it just after we stopped the invasion and you haven't used it since"

"Welll I can still just get a drink-"

"here you go" cut in Batman handing him a bottle of water

Lantern just stared at the bottle angrily

"So whats going on Lantern, oh and don't try lying your no good at it"

"None of your business-"

"Wrong Lantern by having your little row with her, just before were due to go on this mission, you made it _my_ business"

"Well if you heard everything then you already-"

"Do you love her still?"

"I don't think-"

"Do _you_ love her"

"I…I don't….I mean yes….I do" sighed John before adding "But it can never work. We-"

"Why not"

"_Why not, Why not,_ you know exactly why she betrayed us all, but especially me-"

"She saved you from him and at the time she thought she sacrificed her entire planet for you"

"She didn't just do it for me-"

"Wrong Lantern, before the events in Vegas and Christmas she probably would've gone through with the plan still, I noticed how Happy yet afraid she looked from those to points onwards, I was going to confront her about it after the terrorists in D.C but it was too late"

"Why do you care"

"Care, I don't, but you two are actually good for each other, the pair of you need to suck up your prides for a moment and talk…..drink up Lantern, god knows what we'll have to drink once we leave" added Batman stalking towards the ship an unseen smirk on his face.

Damn guy, he's always right, best just get this over with

thought GL as he too, left towards the ship

Founders Table

"J'onn, Diana I need to have a word with you two" Said Superman who came striding into the room

Ok Clark, what the matter" asked J'onn

"Perhaps we should go to earth and clear our heads as well" added Diana not taking her eyes of Superman

"Of course, good idea Diana" added J'onn

"I'll be down just after you" added Superman as J'onn and Diana disappeared in a blue Flash. Superman then took his seat and hitting a few buttons before adding "Computer, access code 1,9,7,3 initiate lockdown and lower shields allow for my authorisation only"

"Warning unknown vessel has just left hangar bay seven, Confirm" as a red button at Supermans chair started flashing.

"Forget them they are no longer of use….Confirm" added superman hitting the button before he to disappeared in a blue flash"

Fortress of Solitude

"Excellent, Phase one proceeded as expected" said the unseen voice

"I do not miscalculate, master" replied Braniac

"Soon Krypton will rise again and we shall rule this planet as the gods we are and the rest of the galaxy shall fall soon after"

Cheers erupted from yet more unseen faces who were kneeled before the 4 unseen faces and Braniac who were stood round the command console for the fortress.

Monitor Room

_Bleep, bleep, bleep, bleep_

the watchtowers alarms constantly blared.

"Computer activate shields!" yelled mister terrific

_Request denied_

"Computer activate SHIELDS command override alpha, epsilon, zeta, 1,4,9"

_Request denied_

"that's IMPOSSIBLE!"

"We have an incoming Ballistic missile, our shields have been overridden, I can't activate any teleports and the watchtower has been locked down…..anyone who can get out of the watchtower do so….by any means necessary, we have been betrayed…. Do not trust Superman I repeat do not trust ZZZZzzzzz…..

Outside the fortress of solitude

"My gods, that was the watchtower, superman the watchtower it has been destroyed….terrific come in over…..terrific come in…terrific…..green arrow…..booster…..flash…..batman…..does anybody read. Impossible we had Shayera myself, you Kal and batman designed the defences there is nothing on earth that could've destroyed the shields outright"

"Such a shame" muttered Diana

"Yes it is we were so close to turning you as well" added Superman

"What's going on, your not making any sense"

"We have a new purpose now, unfortunately it seems you didn't see the light but oh well you are expendable" Answered superman eyes now glowing red

"…Kal?"

Superman answered by diving forward at lightning speed fist outstretched

"No, I will not let this happen!" shouted J'onn in a rare show of emotion before his years of guerrilla warfare kicked in and delivered a mighty punch to Supermans chin sending him flying upwards before becoming intangible and phasing through the ice.

"Were did he go" snarled Superman who had just landed

"He phased through the ice before I could get him" answered Diana with an emotionless face yet somehow had a tear running down her face

"We underestimated him, it wont happen again, now lets report to our master" added Superman in an equally monotone and emotionless face, somehow also had a tear running down his face

Fortress of solitude

"Aha, my friends welcome our newest members, im sure all of us here remember Superman here and lets not be rude he brought his equally amazing friend Wonder woman to, your under my control, but for the fun of it, I give you permission to speak your minds….well what's left of them"

Wonder Woman remained silent eyes cast down, Superman was not as happy and flew forward attempting to level the shadow, but collapsed to the floor barley after taking of in considerable pain. Fighting the pain Superman asked "Who are you"

"oh dear oh dear, I really expected more _Kal-el, _I would've thought you figured it out after all only a fellow Kryptonian could've accessed this Fortress without your guidance" said the stranger stepping forward into the light.

Superman gasped and just stared mouth hanging open

"What's the matter Kal-el afraid of Phantoms"

"…Zod….How…..That's not-"

"Not possible…I know, I don't know how it happened either one minute I was battling my own soldiers who you turned against me all those years ago….the next, I was drifting through space, with this staff…..this you'll like Kal-el…it allows me to control people through their fear" interrupted Zod holding up the brilliant silver staff with a strange blue gem on the end

"That's like Darkseids power, no wonder no one saw you coming everyone assumed it was Darkseid"

"Oh you must mean those Thanagarians, brilliant race they are, kind of remind me of Krypton back in the glory days, so proud, advanced and_ honourable_ but an easy weakness….the same as yours, they were always sticking the noses in matters not of there concern…..but just think of the luck, when I, after bending one of the council members to my will, that they had a detective on a diplomatic mission to earth, oh and not only that but she had become a member of the justice league, headed by none other that _you_, my dear friend. After this discovery it was a simple matter of using her to tear your team apart and to make you angry, to make you hate, to make you murderous, to make you all of those things you always fought against. Once that happened the doubt, the fear spreads, you didn't know who to trust, always expecting another betrayal. Fear not anymore though Kal-el I will give you new purpose, you shall become my right hand man and the world that loves you will watch with pure horror as their saviour becomes the destroyer" concluded General Zod

"I'll never serve you" swore Superman

"You already do….you should check on the friend you brought with you

Superman turned around and froze "No…No…No that's impossible she was stood right next to me" looking at Wonder Womans charred remains

"What. Did. You. DO!"

"What did I do?" nothing of course I just needed to test how under my influence you truly are, you don't remember doing it…fascinating "

"You didn't have to kill her"

"On the contrary I did, she wasn't under my control….oh what's the term you use, she was playing possum, yes that's the one" more face stepped from the shadows Metallo, Bizzaro, Darkseid, Confusingly Orion and Braniac before Zod continued im sure you already know Darkseid and Orion here, you'll be happy to know that Orion has made his father so proud by disposing of that idiotic high father and taking control of new genesis in the name of Apokolips, just as was prophesized, Darkseid and Orion here will be in charge when im otherwise occupied, oh and you'll be happy to know they serve willingly. Krypton shall rise again Kal-el and me and you, if unwillingly or not, shall rule this world as gods, Welcome to the covenant of steel.

A/N

OMG! How evil am I, okay now before you all start virtually killing me, I don't like wonder women never have I said there would be no BM/WW and this is why :P Also with the JLU I never really meant to include them, only supposed to be original seven story, so I decided I could kill them as well, not much of a seven now though were down to six by chapter five and J'onn has vanished and wasn't the Flash on board the watchtower :/

Anyway I don't want to linger to long in Thanagar, story gets split in two now we follow everyone favourite thanagarian trying to free her planet and we follow Supermans new career as world dominator. I didn't like Superman in JLA either to boring, was going to kill him but decided that an evil (if corrupted) superman can be quite a character.

Please Review I accept all criticism, I don't bite (much)

Random-Jack out.


End file.
